Darken Manson
by LotusWriter786
Summary: Sam has been captured by Danny's archenemy, Vlad Plasmius. Can Danny save Sam or will he be too late? Read and Review!
1. Kidnapped

**Hey guys. This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction! This happens before Phantom Planet. The italics are a flashback. Hope you enjoy it and Review please! Here is chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Amity Park. The place is wildly known for its ghostly activity. Well, almost every citizen there has experienced a ghost attack. Especially the trio, Danny Sam, and Tucker.

What started out as a normal day, well things turned for the worst, which is what usually happens in Amity Park.

* * *

_The Goth girl sat in her room listening to her two best friends on a video chat babbling on about some girl who she didn't really care about talking. Valerie. Tucker was into her, again, and this time, it was more than a silly crush. He was falling for her. Just as Danny was about to say something, but a pink ghost ray blasted through her room, making her jump and look at the ghost who damaged her room. _

"_Vlad? Why are you here? Let me guess, looking for some puppies to kill? Or try to make a move on Danny's mom?" Sam said crossing her arms showing no fear._

"_What is Vlad doing there? Sam, I'm comin-," was the last thing she heard from Danny on the computer before Vlad Plasmius blasted her computer and shattering it into a million pieces._

"_Hey! My computer! You know interrupting someone is so rude," Sam said crossing her arms. _

_"Even when Daniel isn't here I still have to hear his wits, very well. I don't have to hear them for very long," Vlad said viciously. Sam's eyes widen and tried to scream as Vlad grabbed her by the neck, but he put ecto goo on her mouth to make her stop._

_"Let's get going girl," Vlad said as they disappeared._

* * *

_Danny's POV: _

_He heard Sam scream Vlad and watched her computer go fuzzy._

_"Sam, Sam!" Danny yelled at the computer screen. He knew something was wrong. Without thinking, he yelled his battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" What he didn't know was his scream was so loud that it got his mother's attention. She opened the door and saw her son change from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom in the blink of an eye. She gasped. Danny heard the gasp with his back turned to her, but he had more important things to worry about, Sam. He flew through the window, not turning back._

_He flew to Sam's house faster than he ever has. The adrenaline was kicking in, but it wasn't enough. When he flew in through the computer, he saw the computer smashed, a hole in her purple wall and her window shattered. He was beyond furious. He couldn't save Sam. She was kidnapped by a crazy fruit loop._

_"No! No!" He screamed and released a ghostly wail. He destroyed more of her room, but he was too angry. _

_A few minutes later, he was weak in the knees and eventually fell on Sam's soft bed from the power he released. _

_He was going to find her. He knew Vlad wasn't playing games. He kidnapped her for a reason. This means war._

* * *

**There is chapter 1 of Darken Manson It will be long next time, promise! Hoped you enjoyed it and Review! **


	2. One Year Ago

**Hey there! Thank you to **_MakorraLove97, MewMewLollipop, and DannySamLover20 _**for reviewing on chapter 1. Thanks to those who started to follow and favorite too. Sorry if you get emails or notifications for my other stories. I have multiple stories that I hope to continue to write on. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and Review! This takes place 1 year after Sam was kidnapped.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Sam has been gone.

For 1 year.

And he had no idea where she could be. One year ago, Sam Manson had been captured by Vlad. Danny searched for her every day since the disappearance. Everyone she had come into contact with missed her. Her family, Tucker, Valerie, even some of her Goth friends, Danny's family, especially Danny. He hated how every time he needed her help, she was there. The time she needed him, he wasn't.

He searched the mansions Vlad had and she wasn't there. He checked every day, every inch of the place. He went to the mayor's office in City Hall and even went into the ghost zone searching for the girl he loved, but she was nowhere in sight. He tried to use every ghost finder to track Vlad down, but all of the devices had suddenly 'disappeared'.

"Danny sweetie, time for school," Maddie said coming in his messy room.

"Okay mom, be down in a few," Danny said. He didn't want to go to school. It was so much more boring without Sam.

Danny went down and did his normal morning routines, brushing his teeth, getting dress, eating breakfast and then headed to the door.

* * *

After a very long boring day of school at Casper High School, Danny flew to Sam's house like he always did. He would normally just look for signs that she might have come home or Vlad has left a tiny hint of where she could be. Normally, he was wrong, but it was nice just to be around her stuff.

Once the halfa arrived at the Manson's house, he knocked on the door, not phasing through their house like he used to when Sam was there.

"Hello Daniel," Sam's father said when he saw Danny. Danny has asked him a thousand times to call him Danny, but it somehow, it keeps slipping their minds. He eventually gave up on asking them.

"Hello Mr. Manson, can I go up to Sam's room?"

"Of course."

* * *

Danny walked up to Sam's room and started to look for anything different or interesting. Of course, he found nothing odd. He never did. Everything was the same as the day she got captured, except the windows and walls were fixed.

Danny sat on the edge of Sam's bed wanting her to come home so badly. It's been too long. He hated every minute not knowing if she was dead or alive, if she was okay or not.

He has tried to look at the positive side of things. The only thing he could fine was that he hasn't had to deal with Vlad for a while, but honestly, he would rather fight Vlad every day and have Sam here with him, then not seeing her and not having to fight the ghost.

Today was the day that Vlad took Sam from him one year ago, and it has been one year since he is trying to keep his promise.

* * *

"_Danny, I know you miss her, I do too, but it has been three months, we need to relax-," Tucker said while trying to keep his nerved wrecked friend calm, but it wasn't working._

_"And what Tucker just what! We can't stop! We don't know what that fruit loop has done to her! She could be dead for all I know! I need to find her!"_

_"Danny, is there some other reason that you **need**_ _to find her?" Tucker asked._

_"Uh she's our best friend! Vlad could be torturing her this very second!" Danny exclaimed, he was wondering if Tucker was just playing stupid today._

_Tucker sighed, "Maybe, something else is driving you to find her, maybe a regret, or a fight with her?"_

_Danny's green ghost eyes widen, but then quickly shut them, knowing why he wanted to find her so much._

_"No Tuck, I just miss her a lot," Danny said sadly._

_"Alright dude, I believe you. I got to go home though, it's getting late," Tucker said. Danny just nodded in agreement. _

_He knew the reason why he needed to find Sam. He needed to tell her how he felt, but has been afraid and now he has found a reason to tell her. It was like an obsession. He had to find her. He felt like his responsibility, that it was his responsibility._

_"I promise Sam, I will find you," Danny said quietly with determination._

* * *

Danny sat silently in her room, staring at a wall, deep into his thoughts before returning back to reality. Just as he was about to leave Sam's room…

His ghost sense goes off.

* * *

**There is chapter 2! A bit longer, but I will keep trying to make each one a bit longer! Hoped you liked and review on it please! **


	3. Shocking Discoveries

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy and please review! Thanks to **_MakorraLove97__ , Zinnia99, __DannySamLover20, __Robastar34 and sperry426_** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

His ghost sense went off.

Danny sighed and transformed from Fenton to Phantom. Nothing has really changed over the year except he has gained some more muscle and a couple of new powers.

He flew out of Sam's window searching for the ghost. He flew around for a while till he heard a _very _familiar voice.

"_Danny," _a familiar voice said in a seductive voice. His eyes widen. His first reaction was to fly down.

"Sam!" Danny yelled recognizing the feminine voice. He searched the grounds, but couldn't find her. Was his mind playing tricks on him again? He gave a sad sigh and flew into the sky looking for the ghost again. He heard her voice again, only closer and towards him.

_"Danny," _Sam's voice was heard by Danny again and he turned around and his green eyes widen.

"Sam?" He questioned as he saw a ghostly figure of Sam smiling seductively with her red gloved arms crossing her jumpsuit. It was black with a purple dot in the middle. She had sleeves right to the elbow where red gloves started from. Her hair was still black, but it was messy in a beautiful way, like when she was being controlled by Undergrowth. Her beautiful violets eyes were now red and instead of purple lipstick, it was red. She had a small waist band around her waist which was purple. She also had green vines going up and down her arms. She smirked at him.

"It's been a long time Daniel," She said in the same tone.

Danny was dumbfounded. His best friend was turned into a ghost, "Sam," he said as he flew closer to her, "What has that bastard done to you?" Danny whispered and touched her cheek with his gloved hand.

For some reason, when Danny touched her cheek, Sam found herself in a flashback. She didn't remember the memory at all though.

* * *

"_You fruit loop! You think you can get away with this!" Sam screamed trying to break free from Vlad._

_"I don't think, I know!" Vlad said._

_"Well at least the first part is true," Sam said rolling her eyes_.

"_The better you cooperate with me, the less painful it will be."_

_"Coming from a ghost like you, I doubt that," Sam said._

_"Watch it Samantha, you will give me what I want, and it is Daniel."_

_"My name is Sam! Got it? And Danny won't go along with whatever you have planned. He'll find me, he'll beat you," Sam said confidently._

_"We'll see child."_

* * *

Her mind came back and Danny's hand was still on her cheek. She blinked and remembered his question.

"Who do you speak of?"

Danny growled, "Vlad, that….argh. Once I see him, he will be begging for mercy," Danny threatened. Sam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with her red glove hand and spoke. The ghost boy eyes widen in fear a bit.

"Don't you dare fight my father," Sam growled. Danny was nervous of her. Not knowing what she could do scared him.

"Your father? Sam, Vlad is using you! He is not your dad! Sam, try to remember me, you're on my side, the good side," Danny pleaded.

Sam chuckled evilly, "Of course I remember you. I said you name didn't I? And he is my father."

"No he isn't! Look what he has done to you!" Danny exclaimed finally breaking free of her grasp.

"He has made me the most powerful ghost you will ever encounter," Sam smiled viciously.

"How?" Danny asked.

"I have inherited all your powers, my father's power and my undergrowth power. I've trained day and night; you think you can beat me?" Sam asked floating near him again.

"I don't want to fight you Sam," Danny said backing away.

"Of course you don't because you know you will lose," Sam said.

Danny sighed, "Look Sam, come with me, I can help you."

"I do not want your help," Sam said. "I have come here to do my job, and I will do it."

"And what is that?"

Sam smiled again, "To take you home to my father," Sam blasted Danny with a purple ghost ray which appeared from her hands. He screamed at the pain. Sam smirked.

"Aw, poor little Danny can't handle a few bruises?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Please stop this, it isn't you."

"I like it this way Danny, don't you get that?" Sam said hitting him again with a much stronger force, like Vlad's power.

"Argh!" Danny screamed, and closed his eyes for a minute, "I don't want to do this Sam, but I need to."

Danny formed a green energy in his hand and placed it on Sam, electrocuting her, one of his new powers. He hated listening to her scream in agony, but he had no choice, she was out of control. She changed back to her human form involuntary and started to fall from the sky. Danny, with his quick reflexes, caught her unconscious body and flew the girl in his arms and himself to Fenton Works.

He was beyond furious with Vlad; he can't even imagine the pain Sam went through with him. She evened mentioned she trained day and night, he hurt her. Danny looked at Sam's body. She looked peaceful right now. He notices that she has two scars on herself that weren't there before her getting kidnapped. One was about finger length across her arm. There was another one across her neck, but it looked like only 1 inch length.

* * *

Once Danny reached his house, he flew to the lab and placed Sam on the table which locked her hands and ankles, preventing her to move. He needed to keep her from moving and attacking and this was the table for it. Humans couldn't break it and ghost couldn't use their powers on it.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and it was his parents and sister.

"Is that Sam?" Jazz asked surprised seeing the girl who was missing for a year down in their lab.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Why is she tied up to the nobreakopower table?" Danny's dad said pointing at Sam.

Danny sighed, "That fruit loop turned her into one of the most powerful ghost ever. I had to keep her tied up so she doesn't attack me again."

"She attacked you?" Jack, Jazz, and Maddie asked surprised.

"Well, Vlad is controlling her so that's why she did."

"How powerful is she?" Maddie asked.

"She has all of Vlad's and my powers plus her undergrowth powers," Danny said. His sister walked towards him noticing his sad and worried face.

"Danny, I know you worried, but we'll find a way, we always do right?"

"Right," Danny said. _"Vlad, you should have never have taken Sam, and now you __**will **__pay," _Danny thought revengeful.

* * *

**There is chapter 3! See it's longer! Hoped you liked it and review! **


	4. The Trio Reunties Again

**Hey guys! Thanks to **_Robastar34, __MewMewLollipop, SamXDanny, La Reyna Phantasma, __ItsTheNicksterDP7, __MakorraLove97, and DannySamLover20 _**for reviewing on my last chapter! Here is chapter 4, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny's parents left him alone with Sam. Danny decided to turn the ghost shield on so if she tried to leave, she couldn't. She still hasn't woken up from being electrocuted, so he decided to call Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, can you come to my house? Like pronto?"

"Sure thing, be there in ten," Tucker said hanging up.

Danny stared at Sam, not in a creep stalker way, but in a worried and sad way. What if they couldn't bring her back? What if she's stuck like forever? Under Vlad's control, he could never forgive himself.

Danny placed a hand on her face and brushed the strands of hair away from her closed eyes, "I will save you Sam, I promise," Danny said giving a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tucker showed up down in the lab and was shocked. He was not expecting to see one of his best friends tied up to a table.

"Uh, is that Sam?"

"Yeah," Danny said still walking around her, looking for any changes.

The techno geek walked near him, "Why is she unconscious and tied up on the no breakopower table?"

"Because she attacked me and she was going to fight me," Danny said.

"So if a girl who you've missed and nearly went crazy for over a year comes back, attacks you, and you knock her out?" Tucker said confused.

"You don't understand. Vlad turned her into a half ghost, one of the most powerful. She was attacking me because she was under his control," the halfa explained. Tucker nodded.

"So how powerful?"

"Why does everyone care about that?" Danny shook his head, "She has Vlad's, my, and undergrowth powers."

Tucker's mouth was opened, "Um, wow."

"Yeah, at least you didn't feel it," Danny said rubbing the spot she hit him in.

"So what's the plan?"

Danny said sadly running a hand through his raven hair, "For the first time, I'm not sure."

"We'll find a way, this is Sam. She wouldn't let some freak control her life forever."

"I know, but-," Danny was cut off by a groan coming from Sam who was suddenly waking up.

"Uh, should I stay here or should I leave?" Tucker said. Sam gave a response.

"Why you want to leave, scared?"

Sam tried to break free, but realized she was tied up. She tried transformed into her ghostly figure, but the metal locks gave her a small shock preventing her. "You tied me up! How dare you! Once I break free, you'll be sorry Daniel!"

"Did she call you Daniel?"

"Yup," Danny said.

"Are you boys deaf, let me out!"

Danny walked near Sam, "No, you need to stay put."

"There are no chains that can trap Sam Plasmius!"

Both of the boys gaged at the name, so much for originality Vlad.

"Sam, you are not Sam Plasmius, you are Sam _Manson. _Did Vlad brainwash you or something?" Danny asked tapping on her head. Sam flinched.

"No, of course not, my father would never do such things you accuse him of," Sam said.

Tucker looked grossed out, "Did she say her father? Oh gross!"

"I know," Danny said.

"If you two girls are done talking, someone better untie me now!" Sam said getting very impatient.

"Uh, I'm going to leave, well because one, I don't have ghost powers and second, I don't want to get fried," Tucker said backing up towards the stairs.

"Wimp!" Danny and Sam both said together. They both were laughing. For the first time in a while, Sam gave a warm hearted laugh, not an evil laugh.

"I'm going to be surrounded by ghost lovebirds my whole life aren't I," Tucker said as he left the lab.

"We're not ghost lovebirds!" Danny and Sam said together. Danny smiled.

"I miss this Sam, so much, please come back to me," Danny said brushing her cheek with his fingers. "Fight him, you're not just a ghost, you are human too. You have a mind of your own, use it!" Danny said letting a tear slip, but that was all. Towards the end of his sentence, he sounded demanding almost.

Sam actually felt sorry. She wanted to kiss him, tell him she was back, that she wasn't going to leave him again, but she couldn't. Her red eyes turned violet for a split second. Even in human form, her eyes were still red.

* * *

_Every time Sam tried to fight back the mind control of Vlad, she couldn't do it. It wasted so much of her energy; she fell to the ground, struggling to get up. Ever since she was being controlled, Danny's voice keeps coming back, telling her to fight it. _

_An evil laugh filled her ears, "Don't fight it girl, it is impossible. Now shoot at the target and get it precise. Got that?" Vlad demanded._

_Sam held back tears, but her red eyes clears the tears and used her ghost tone voice, "Yes father."_

* * *

__  
"Don't touch me unless it is to release me Phantom," Sam said not knowing how much those words keep hurting him. He sighed running a hand through his think raven hair again.

"You can do this Sam, you just fought him a minute ago, and I saw it. You will be back to your old self soon,"

"Yeah, yeah. You say that, but you don't know what could happen," Sam said a bit annoyed with his constant hope speeches to her.

"You're right I don't know, but will see Sam. In time we will see."

* * *

**There is chapter 4, a bit shorter, sort of a filter I guess. Hoped you enjoyed and Review! **


	5. Three in the Morning

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5 of Darken Manson! Thanks to **_ItsTheNicksterDP7, MakorraLove97, Zinnia99, Leonardo DiCaprio, DannySamLover20, and Robastar34_ **for reviewing on my previous chapter! Please continue to leave reviews after reading, love seeing what you guys think of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

_Darkness was what Sam's mind was like. She could think what she wanted to time to time, but she couldn't say anything she wanted to. She had no free will what so ever. She wanted to speak out, scream, she wanted Danny to come and save her, she wanted to punch Vlad, but she couldn't because she was being controlled and she hated every minute of it, but it didn't matter. _

_Sam hit the same target over and over again. She growled in frustration, "Damn it!"_

_"Get it right girl! You won't be able to leave till you are a perfect half ghost child, and I will make sure it happens, now hit it and get it perfect," Vlad said. Sam closed her eyes wanting to say perfect is impossible, but she obeyed him._

_"Yes father," She shot her purple ecto ray out of her red gloved hand and hit the target._

_"Better," Vlad said still not impressed._

* * *

Sam woke up to see she was still strapped to the stupid table that restricted her so. She's been stuck there for a week and she wondered why hasn't Vlad come to rescue her yet. She groaned and tried to stretch, but couldn't. She hated this stupid little ghost shield that prevented her from doing basic skills like walking.

She saw Danny walking down stairs with tired eyes. It was three in the morning, she wondered why he was up so late, but she never asked that question. She just watched as he floated down the stairs carrying the Fenton Thermos.

"No! I will not go back!" The box ghost said again, Danny groaned.

"Just be quiet, it's three in the morning! Does that mean anything to you ghost? Now, go back and leave me alone!"

"No! I will be back to rule over the rectangular cardboard and you will all fear me! Beware!" The box ghost said as the ghost portal closed on him. Danny sighed happily.

"Finally! Peace and quiet!" Danny said.

Sam chuckled, "Not for long."

"Why must you do that?" Danny said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, other than being held against my will _again, _just peachy!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Look Sam, this isn't all my fault-," Danny got cut off.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't electrocuted me than I wouldn't be stuck here in this outdated lab!"

"Hey! This lab isn't outdated!"

"Whatever," Sam said rolling her eyes.

Danny coughed slightly, "Anyways as I was saying, if you tell me where Vlad is, I'll let you go."

"Ugh, I told you! I don't know!" Sam said frustrated.

"Fine, then you'll be stuck here forever," Danny said knowing that wouldn't be true.

Sam huffed, "Why do you still insist that you can 'change' me or whatever it is?"

"Because…" the halfa paused not knowing. He rubbed his gloved hand behind his neck. She probably wouldn't remember what he told her, so might as well tell her, "Because…I love you and you wouldn't let anyone do this to you without a fight."

Danny swore he saw her eyes changed from red to purple for a few seconds again. He smiled knowing he found the words. They were red again though in a minute.

"I…," Sam was lost for words, which usually never happens to her; both good and evil sides were completely out of words.

Both Danny and Sam stared at each other. Red eyes met with green. Normally, Sam would have said something hurtful to any other guy who said that to her now, but she couldn't speak. Danny walked closer to Sam. He leaned in and was close to kissing her. Sam wanted to kiss him so badly, both evil and good sides. His parents though came in, causing them, well Danny, to back away really quickly, blushing.

"Uh…Danny, we just wanted to let you know that we built a new tracking device for ghost and we won't let it leave out sights this time," Maddie said feeling a bit awkward.

"Uh thanks mom. I'll leave and find Vlad first thing in the morning," Danny said.

"Wait, you're not taking Tucker or Jazz?" Jack said.

Danny shook his head, "This time, it is personal."

Sam chuckled, "Remember Danny, emotions tends to cloud a person's mind."

The halfa stared at her, knowing she was right, but didn't care. He wanted to handle Vlad on his own.

"She's right Danny, you should really take me or Tuck," Jazz said coming down.

"Why are you here? It's 3 in the morning?" Danny asked.

Jazz rubbed her eyes, "I heard all the commotion, so I woke up."

Danny sighed running a hand through his silver hair, "I'll let them keep the Fenton phones and they'll wait outside his hide out. I'll let them know if I need back up."

His parents and Jazz nodded and walked back upstairs. Danny looked at Sam who was obviously staring at him, who quickly looked away.

The ghost coughed and then he spoke, "Well…I'm going off to bed. Good night Sam."

Danny flew and turned intangible flying towards the ceiling to his room. Sam watched him fly up and then took a deep breath.

"Be careful Danny," Sam said closing her red eyes.

* * *

**There is chapter 5! Hoped you liked it and REVIEW! I love it when you guys do; I love each one of them. **


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I am afraid I have to. Let's get to it:

I have been a ridiculously bad writer's block. It's not even funny it's awful. I thought it was all the stress it was from school so I took a hiatus from all my stories and its summer I still have a writer's block. Hopefully it will go away during the summer so watch out for a new story. I also have some news about my stories and my username:

**I will be changing my username to LotusWriter786 **

I am abandoning the following story:

-Aang and the Waterbender

-Darken Manson

I will start my Makorra story _The Moments We Live For_ again once Legend of Korra starts.


End file.
